Heureux Hasard
by Moya-kun
Summary: OS / L'équipage des Chapeaux de Pailles ne s'attendait pas à débarquer sur une île protégé par un Empereur. Encore moins à ce que l'Empereur en question soit sur l'île. One Piece et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est mienne !


_Hey ! Ce One Shot parle d'un sujet rare dans les fanfictions (française, les autres j'en sais rien) mais qui pourtant est sûrement attendu par de nombreux fans de One Piece. Et oui, je parle des retrouvailles entre Shanks et Luffy _!

**Heureux Hasard**

Un certain navire avec une proue en forme d'une tête de lion très enfantine et un voile dévoilant l'identité de l'équipage, accosta près d'une rive, à l'opposé du port. L'équipage était composé de dix membres. Il y avait un homme poisson anciennement corsaire, un squelette musicien à la coupe afro, un cyborg charpentier en slip, une archéologue très gore, un renne médecin semblable à une peluche, un cuisinier gentleman aux atroces coups de pieds, un sniper menteur et peureux, une navigatrice aimant l'argent et les mandarines plus que tout au monde, un bretteur au sens de l'orientation très douteux, et un capitaine au chapeau de paille très naïf et enfantin. Ils étaient surnommé « l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille » et avait à leur tête huit puissantes flottes formant « la Grande Flotte du Chapeau de Paille ». Il y avait l'équipage des magnifiques pirates dirigé par Cavendish, l'équipage de Bartolomeo, la flotte de Happou dirigé par Sai, l'équipage d'Ideo, les Guerriers Nains dirigé par Leo, le Nouvel équipage des Géants dirigé par Hajrudin, la flotte Yonte Maria dirigé par Orlumbus et les pirates du Soleil dirigé par Aladin. Ces huit capitaines ont prêté allégeance à Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine de l'équipe aux Chapeau de Paille, sans l'accord de celui-ci.

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille venait tout juste de vaincre l'empereur Kaido aux cent bêtes grâce à leur « Alliance Ninja-Pirates-Mink-Samurai » composé des Chapeau de Paille, des Hearts, des Mink, des Samurai et des Ninja. Luffy laissa le titre d'Empereur au capitaine des Hearts, Trafalgar D. Water Law pour la simple et bonne raison que « Je veux pas être Empereur ! Je veux être le roi des pirates ! ». Ils reprirent la route et atteignirent cette fameuse île.

La navigatrice, Nami, décida des rôles de chacun. Zoro, le bretteur, Usopp, le sniper, et Chopper, le médecin, étaient chargés de garder le navire. Robin, l'archéologue, Franky, le charpentier, Brook, le musicien, Sanji, le cuisinier, et elle-même devaient réapprovisionner le navire et récolter quelques informations. Quant à Jimbe, l'homme poisson, il avait la tache la plus difficile du groupe, celle de surveiller son capitaine. En effet, celui-ci à beau être à la tête d'un équipage et d'une grande flotte, il était un aimant à problème, intentionnel ou non.

Sur le navire, les activités n'étaient pas extraordinaire. Zoro s'entraînait, Usopp améliorait ses projectiles et en créait d'autre tandis que Chopper cherchait de nouveaux remèdes.

Du côté du groupe partie faire des achats, Nami marchandait les prix qu'elle trouvait trop onéreux, Sanji draguait toutes les jolies jeunes femmes qu'il voyait, Brook demandait à voir les culottes des mêmes filles que le cuisinier draguait et Robin récoltait tranquillement les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Luffy marchait dans les rues en compagnie de Jimbe. Il s'extasiait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils finirent par entrer dans une taverne où un équipage de pirates était déjà présent. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir où ils commandèrent.

\- J'ai faim, je pourrais avoir à manger ?

\- Que voulez-vous manger, jeune homme ?

\- Faites moi tout ce qu'il y a sur la carte !

\- Vo-vous en êtes sûr ? Vous arriverez à tout manger ?

\- Bien sûr ! Shishishishi !

La nourriture leur fut servit au fur et à mesure. Jimbe mangeait de tant en tant quelques plats que lui tendait son capitaine. Luffy avalait tous ses plats sous les regards surpris des pirates et du tavernier. À la faim du repas, Jimbe paya avec de l'argent que lui avait donné Nami pour ce genre de situation puis repartit avec son ami.

Dans la taverne, les pirates commencèrent à réaliser quelque chose.

\- Le type au chapeau de paille, c'est pas Monkey D. Luffy, le rookie à cinq milliards de Berry ?

\- Tu veux dire le capitaine des pirates aux Chapeau de Paille ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

\- Ils sont venus pour détrôner le capitaine ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- N'en pêche, soit ils sont idiots, soit vraiment courageux pour venir sur une île protégé par l'un des quatre empereurs.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de qui protège cette île.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait vaincu Kaido avec les Hearts. Il devait devenir le nouvel empereur mais a refusé et a laissé le titre à son allié.

\- On devrait peut-être prévenir le capitaine qu'un potentiel danger est présent sur cette île.

Ils quittèrent la taverne après avoir payé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt où était situé leur maison de campagne, là où l'équipage dormait lors de leur venus sur cette île.

\- Ya quelqu'un ? Capitaine ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Shanks est parti picoler en ville. Il y a un soucis ? expliqua une personne en entrant dans la salle.

\- Ah ! Ben ! Il y a un équipage pirate sur l'île. répondit un autre.

\- Pas de soucis, on s'en occupera si ils causent un quelconque problème. déclara le second de l'équipage.

\- Mais celui-là est plutôt puissant ! Il fait partie des deux équipages à avoir vaincu Kaido ! annonça un troisième.

\- Il s'agit de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille ! On a vu leur capitaine dans la taverne où on était ! ajouta un quatrième.

Tous s'étonnèrent de voir un grand sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres du plus ancien de l'équipage.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux. Je vais voir Shanks, à tout à l'heure les gars.

Il partit voir son meilleur ami sous les regards toujours surpris du reste de l'équipage. Il le retrouva en train de picoler dans une taverne différente de celle où les récents membres de l'équipage avaient croisé la route de Luffy.

\- Shanks ! Devine qui a été vu dans l'une des tavernes de la ville ?

\- Je sais pas moi… un oiseau ? Ahahaha !

\- Toi, tu as trop bu… non je parlais de Luffy…

La nouvelle réussit à faire disparaître toutes traces d'alcool présent dans le corps du capitaine. Celui-ci se redressa et sauta de joie avant de quitter la taverne sous le regard amusé de son vieil ami.

L'empereur utilisa son Haki pour trouver son petit protéger en compagnie d'un ancien corsaire. Dès que le capitaine des Chapeau de Paille l'aperçu, il lui sauta dans ses bras.

\- Shanks !

\- Luffy ! Alors comme ça tu as réussi à battre un Empereur ! Je suis fier de toi !

\- Shishishishi !

Les deux capitaines continuèrent à discuter pendant que Jime et Ben appelèrent leur compagnons respectifs afin de se réunir dans la maison de vacances des pirates de Shanks. Arrivé là-bas, les deux équipages s'étaient déjà emmêlé pour discuter entre eux. Luffy vit la personne qu'il cherchait et partit à sa rencontre, suivi par Shanks.

\- Yasopp !

\- Luffy ! Comme tu as grandi !

\- Shishishishi ! Je voulais te voir pour te présenter Usopp !

Les deux tireurs d'élites se rencontrèrent enfin, sous les regards chaleureux de leur compagnons. La fête battait son plein et dura toute la nuit même si certains membres de l'équipage de Shanks ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi ils faisaient la fête avec un ennemi qui pourrait potentiellement essayer de détrôner leur capitaine.

**Fin**


End file.
